1918
by Caty22
Summary: Edward vámpírrá válása Carlisle szemszögéből.


**Edward 1918**

1918 szeptember. Általában szerettem az őszt. Érezni a szellőt az arcomon, látni, ahogy játszik a falevelekkel, de ma. Még csak szeptember eleje van, de mintha tél lenne. Az utcák kihaltak, aki mégis kénytelen kimozdulni gyorsan halad, hogy mielőbb ismét védettnek hitt otthonában legyen. Az emberek maszkokat viselnek és kerülik egymás társaságát. Valaha, ez a szép város, Chicago, nyüzsgő és életteli volt. Mára inkább szellemváros. Köszönhetően a Spanyolnátha nevű pusztító járványnak, ami végül ide is elért. Rengeteg ember halt meg eddig is és haldoklik most is otthon, vagy a kórházban, ahová én is tartok éppen. Kevés az orvos és az ápoló, de sok a beteg és egyre többen jönnek. Szeretném, ha nem kellene folyton hazajárnom, de az túl feltűnő lenne és vadásznom is kellett már. Mihelyst végeztem azonnal elindultam a kórházba. Sajnos már a kapuban rossz hírek fogadtak, az eddigi kedves portás, John, akinek a felesége itt szült nálunk, és akinek a lányát én segítettem világra, ma reggelre lebetegedett, felesége hozta be és most is vele van. Gondoltam megnézem őket, mielőtt átveszem a nappali műszakot, de akkor megláttam őket. Egy anya a fiával. Nagyon hasonlítottak, mindkettőnek bronzvörös haja és smaragdzöld szeme volt. A váróban ültek a padon, pontosabban az édesanya ült fejét a falnak támasztva, a fia pedig a padon feküdt fejét édesanyja ölébe hajtva. A fiú aludt, de az édesanya felnézett mikor feléjük léptem. Smaragdzöld szemei csillogtak a láztól, hallottam, hogy a szíve is gyorsabban ver a normálisnál és a levegővétel is nehéz neki. Eléggé beteg volt, pedig még alig lehetett több harmincöt, negyven évesnél. „Jó reggelt asszonyom! Köszöntöttem. „Doktor Carlisle Cullen vagyok. Segíthetek valamiben?" kérdeztem, bár tudtam, hogy mire van szükségük."Jó reggelt Dr. Cullen! A nevem Elizabeth Mason, és ő itt a fiam Edward. Köszönjük, de egy másik orvos mondta, hogy itt várjunk, míg talál nekünk szabad ágyakat. Válaszolta elhaló hangon. Halott szívem elszorult. „Mindjárt utánanézek, hogy hogy állnak a dolgok, és nemsokára pihenhet Mrs. Mason. Reméltem tényleg tudok segíteni minél hamarabb. A nő csak halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

Egy órával később már tudtam nekik ágyakat biztosítani, bár külön kórtermekben. Az asszony nagyon nehezen hagyta ott a fiát. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő mosdassa le és adja rá a kórházi pizsamát és csak mikor már a fia békésen aludt, csak akkor ment át ő is a helyére. Egész idő alatt figyeltem őket, bár kicsit szégyelltem magam a leselkedésemért. Szomorúan láttam, hogy a fiú egész idő alatt szinte alig tért magához. Az édesanyja folyamatosan beszélt hozzá, nyugtatgatta, hogy rendben lesznek és, ha meggyógyultak, akkor otthon majd megint elkészíti neki a kedvenc süteményét. Búcsúzóul az anya homlokon csókolta a fiát, gondosan betakargatta és lehajtott fejjel elindult a helyére. Ha lettek volna könnyeim most biztosan eleredtek, volna.

Éjszakára is a kórházban maradtam, bár furcsán néztek rám a kollégáim, de ismerek már és örültek, hogy hazamehetnek pihenni. Így nem firtatták a dolgot. Én meg csak örültem, hogy hasznosan tölthetem az éjszakát. Sok beteget láttam el éjszaka, így csak jóval éjfél után tudtam meglátogatni Masonéket. Először Elizabethez néztem be. Óvatosan az ágya mellé léptem és megfogtam a kezét, hogy ellenőrizzem a szívverését, bár ez felesleges mozdulat volt, hisz hallottam hiperérzékeny hallásommal egyre gyengülő szívének minden dobbanását. Jeges érintésemre az asszony rámemelte bágyadt tekintetét. Zöld szemei élénken csillogtak. „Dr. Cullen, hogy van a fiam, hogy van Edward?"kérdezte alig hallható, elhaló hangon, majd egy újabb erős köhögési-roham rázta meg. Segítettem neki felülni és egy zsebkendőt tartottam a szája elé. „Nyugalom Mrs. Mason. Pihennie kell. Edward jól van, bemegyek hozzá is. Most csak pihenjen, hogy jobban legyen." Biztattam, bár tudtam, itt sincs már remény. Gyengéden visszafektettem az asszonyt, aki behunyta a szemét és nyugtalan öntudatlanságba zuhant. Felálltam az ágya mellől és még pár percig néztem az alvó asszonyt. Szép nő, szép élete lehetett. Olvastam a kartonját, sajnos a férjét még a járvány első hullámában elveszítette. Ez az átkozott kór nem válogat, csak pusztít. Mindenütt halottakat és megcsonkított családokat hagyva.

Épp a másik kórterem felé indultam, melyben Edwardot helyeztem el, amikor egy halottat toltak ki a kórteremből. Ha dobogott volna, most biztosan megállt volna a szívem. Oh ne. Remélem, nem késtem el. A hordágy mellé léptem és megállítottam az ápolót. Felemeltem a lepedőt és megkönnyebbülésemre szegény Mr. Harris halott arca meredt rám. Az öreg két napja szenvedett itt. Újabb halott. A mai harmadik és még csak nem is hajnalodik. Visszahajtottam a leplet és biccentettem a fiúnak, hogy viheti.

Belépve a kórterembe egyből Edward ágya felé vettem az irányt. A fiú az oldalára fordulva, kissé összegömbölyödve aludt. Olyan békés volt az arca. Hideg kezemet a homlokára tettem. Lázas, nagyon lázas. Izzadtságtól nedves haja fürtökben tekergőzik a fején. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét és felém fordult. „Szia Edward. Dr. Cullen vagyok. Én vagyok az édesanyád és a te orvosod. Megengeded, hogy megvizsgáljalak?" kérdeztem a fiút. Edward csak erőtlenül bólintott és a hátára fordult. Kigomboltam az inge felső gombjait és elővettem a sztetoszkópomat a zsebemből. Beraktam a fülembe, majd a mellkasára helyeztem a másik végét. Kicsit összerezzent. Biztos hideg volt egy kicsit. Bocsánatkérően néztem rá. Valójában nem volt szükségem erre az eszközre a diagnosztizáláshoz, mivel vámpírhallásomnak köszönhetően így is hallottam, hogy a fiú légzése nehéz és felületes. A tüdeje megtelik folyadékkal. Mire végezte Edward szeme újra becsukódott. A zsebembe csúsztattam a műszert és éppen begomboltam volna az ingét, amikor erőtlenül megfogta a csuklómat és riadt tekintettel nézett rám. „Dr. Cullen, édesanyám? Ő hogy van? Kérem az igazat mondja. Nem vagyok már gyerek. Tudni akarom. Kérem!" hangja rekedt és könyörgő volt. Halott szívem összeszorult. Itt ez a kis család, akik pár éve még boldogan éltek, most itt haldokolnak. „Még tartja magát Edward. Erős asszony. Meg akar gyógyulni. Csak érted aggódik." Nem bírtam többet mondani, nem bírtam neki elmondani, hogy az édesanyja talán a reggelt sem éri meg, de a következő hajnalt már biztosan nem. De a fiú mintha a gondolataimban olvasna. „Meg fog halni, igaz? Ahogy édesapám is. És én is. És akkor, majd a túlvilágon együtt leszünk megint" az utolsó szavakat, ha nem vagyok vámpír biztosan nem hallottam volna. Újból lehunyta a szemét és elaludt. Óvatosan betakartam és még sokáig ültem az ágya mellett és néztem őt. Olyan fiatal, még alig élt. Előtte lenne még az élet, ha nem lenne ez az átkozott járvány. Igazán jóképű fiatalember, még így betegen, haldokolva is. Vajon ismeri már a szerelmet vagy még nem talált egy olyan lányt? Hirtelen megint belémnyilallt a magány és a keserűség, ami mostanában olyan gyakran megszáll, ha nem dolgozom csak magam vagyok otthonom magányában. Ilyenkor sokat elmélkedem, visszaidézem az Olaszországi éveimet. A barátomat Arot és társaságát. Bár a Volturit, a vámpírok királyi családját, ahogy a vámpírvilág ismeri őket, talán csak a hatalom és az irányítás tartja össze, mégis ott nem voltam olyan magányos, de eltérő életmódom miatt egyre kevésbé éreztem jól magam köztük. Ahogy mindig mondtam Aro barátomnak, „én az embereket gyógyítom, nem pedig fogyasztom…" Na tessék megint ezen rágódom, és alattomosan férkőzik a gondolataim közé, mi lenne ha, ha teremtenék magamnak egy társat, valakit, akit magam mellett tudhatok, aki hazavár, akivel beszélgethetnék. Nem. Mégis mit képzelek, hogy is ítélhetnék én bárkit erre az életre, melyet én sem önként választottam. Merengésemből egy ápolónő sietős lépteinek zaja rántott ki. Rápillantottam Edwardra, még mindig aludt, majd elindultam az ajtó felé, ahol már bele is futottam Susanba, aki pihegve hadarta. „Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Mason, a hármasban, azt hiszem mindjárt…"nem tudta folytatni, elcsuklott a hangja. Aztán újra rátalált. „Önt hívja. Beszélni akar önnel. Siessen, kérem. Elindultam sietős léptekkel, bosszantott az emberi tempó, főleg most, de feltűnt volna, már korareggel volt, kezdtek szálingózni az emberek. Szinte óráknak tűnt az az egyetlen perc mialatt odaértem a hármas kórterem elé. Benyitottam és egyből megcsapott az a szag, a halál szaga. Gyors léptekkel Elizabeth ágya mellé léptem. Az asszony szeme csukva volt, de még élt. Épphogy. Leültem az ágya mellé és megérintettem a vállát. „Elizabeth, hall engem. Dr. Cullen vagyok. Beszéli akart velem." Szólítottam meg. Elizabet kinyitotta a szemét és rámmeredt. „Meg fogok halni. Tudom. De őt nem, Edwardot nem hagyhatja, ő még túl fiatal. A fiamat ne. Ő nem hallhat nem. Tegyen meg mindent. Kérem. Mindent, azt amire más nem képes. Mentse meg őt. Mentse meg a fiamat. Csak maga képes rá Dr. Cullen. Kérem." Könyörgött, megragadta a kezem és elhagyta ezt a világot.

A nap első sugarai rávetültek halott arcára, mely már békés volt. Lemerevedve ültem és még mindig a kezét fogtam. Vajon tudta? Honnan? Hogyan? Hol hibáztam? Vagy csak remélte? A magas láz okozta delírium? Az anyai szeretet é féltés? Nem tudom és már soha nem is fogom megtudni. Gondolataimból Susan hangja rázott fel. „Szegény asszony, milyen fiatal volt és szegény fiú, most már teljesen árva. Bár már neki sincs sok hátra. Elvitetném, doktor. Már várnak a helyére." Mondta szomorúan. Ő is fáradt és megviselt. Fél. Otthon van egy kilencéves kislánya és jól tudja ő is ez a kór senkit nem kímél. Kimondtam a halál idejét, letakartam Elizabet arcát és már vitték is a halottasházba. Szegény még tisztességes temetést sem kaphat az új kormányrendelet miatt, mely kimondja, hogy minden fertőzötett halála estén el kell égetni. Porból por, ahogy a Bibliában áll.

Az orvosi szoba felé sétálva - ezúttal jólesett az emberi tempó - Edward járt a fejemben. Vajon egy anya kívánhat e ilyen sorsot, ilyen életet a gyermekének. Tudta e milyen ez az élet? Egyáltalán mit tudott? Van e jogom hozzá ezután? Úgy éreztem, kettéhasadok, egyik felem megtenné, hisz ez volt az anyja utolsó kívánsága és én is vágyom már régóta egy társra és Edward megfelelő, már most kötődöm hozzá, pedig alig ismerem, csak papírokról, feljegyzésekből, tényeket, de láttam a tisztaságot a szemében, talán követné az életmódomat. Talán nem lenne gyilkos. A másik felem félt és továbbra sem érzett hozzá jogot, hogy valaki élete felől döntsön. De ha úgyis meghal. Halál vagy vámpírlét? Az ajtó elé érve még mindig bizonytalan voltam, pedig az idő ellenem dolgozott. Remélem Edward még kitart, mert most haza kell mennem, bár nem akarok, hisz fáradt sem vagyok, aludni sem alszom már évszázadok óta, de a látszat fontos. Így átadtam a nappalosnak a műszakot és hazaindultam. Egész úton járt az agyam és örültem mikor elértem az erdő szélére, mert nekiiramodhattam vadászni. Ilyenkor az ösztöneim veszik át az irányítást az agyam kikapcsol. Bár nem voltam szomjas, hisz nemrég vadásztam, de a szemem már így is elég különleges, kerülnöm kell a még nagyobb feltűnést. A vadászat végeztével otthon vettem egy forró zuhanyt, bár vámpírként erre sincs szükségem, jólesett. A nap nagyon nehezen telt, mintha soha nem akarna eljönni az este. Próbáltam olvasással elterelni a gondolataimat, de nem nagyon sikerült. Remélem a fiú még életben van. Vajon ha megtenném, hogyan kellene, hisz még sosem tettem és nem is láttam még. Csak a saját átváltoztatásomra emlékszem és leginkább az utána való gyötrelmekre.

Végre. Este. Elindultam a kórházba, ismét a bosszantó emberi tempó, hisz futottam volna, hogy mihamarabb ott lehessek. Remélem él még. Ugyan még határozottan nem döntöttem, de szerettem volna magaménak tudni a lehetőséget. Végre megérkeztem. Sietve léptem be a kapun és egyből az orvosi szobába siettem átöltözni. Az orvosiban már várt rám a kollégám. Kimerült volt, ez látszott rajta. „Nehéz volt a nap? Sok az új beteg? Mennyi a halott?" kérdezgettem és csak remélni mertem, hogy aki most a leginkább fontos nekem nem a halottak közé sorolható. "Igen, sokan jöttek, egyre többen és többen lesznek. Csak két halottunk volt ma, a hármasból és a hatosból." Ó, ne a hatos. Edward. „Mr. Haestings, a bankár, szegény felesége csak zokogott. A másik, a hatosból az a kislány, akit annyira szertett mindenki, az árvaházból. Susan a karjában vitte le, az a mindig erős, rátermett ápolónő…Istenem." A hangja elcsuklott. A mély gyász mellett egy kis megkönnyebbülést is éreztem. Edward még él, még élhet. Örökké talán…

Műszakátvétel után egyből a hatosba siettem, Edwardhoz. Az ágy mellé lépve egy pillanatra ledermedtem, csend volt, nem hallottam a szívverését, jaj ne. De aztán hirtelen megint. A szíve olyan lassan vert, hogy szinte már nem is. A levegővétel is kínszenvedés volt már neki. Csak órái voltak hátra. Döntöttem. Megteszem. Ha gyűlölni is fog érte, ha egy újabb vámpír-szörnyeteget szabadítok is ezzel a világra. Meg kell tennem. Talán jó lesz. A társam lesz. A barátom. A fiam.

Fölé hajoltam és elsimítottam egy nedves tincset az arcából. „Edward. Tarts ki. Most nagyon csendben kell maradnod." Suttogtam a fülébe, talán hallotta. A Morfiumot, amit mindenesetre magammal hoztam, nem adhattam be neki, most megölném vele. Majd később még jó lehet.. Elsiettem a szállítókocsiért, senki nem volt a közelben, így könnyebb. Gyengéden felemeltem a fiút az ágyról és a kocsira fektettem. Gondosan letakartam a lepedővel, ahogy a halottakat szokás, talán így nem tűnik fel, hogy ő még nem az. Szerencsémre a halottasházig nem futottam össze senkivel. Odalent sem volt senki élő. Gyorsan levettem Edwardról a lepedőt. Füleltem; még vert a szíve és lélegzett. Még tartotta magát. Gondosan bebugyoláltam a lepedőbe. Egyszer sem tért magához. Törékeny testét egyik karommal magamhoz fogtam, vigyázva nehogy összeroppantsam. Még sosem öleltem így emberi lényt. A halottasház hátsó ablakán ugrottam ki, ami a kórházkert hátsó részére nyíló pinceablak volt, majd felszökkentem egy magas fára, onnan pedig a tetőre. A sötétség és a borult ég nekem kedvezett. Jól elrejtett a kíváncsi szemek elől. Ezúttal vámpírsebességgel szökelltem háztetőről háztetőre édes terhemmel a karjaimban. Már majdnem otthon voltam, mikor Edward meleg teste mocorogni kezdett a karjaimban. Talán fázik, ez ébreszthette fel, a levegő is hideg és az én testem is. Bár csak pár perc volt az egész út, mégis fázhatott már.

Végre otthon. A hátsó ablakomon surrantam be. Edwardot lefektettem a díványra és kerestem egy vastag takarót, amit szintén csak álcaként tartottam. Betakartam és csak néztem őt. Tudtam, hogy már nincs visszaút és minél gyorsabban cselekednem kell, de nem tudtam, hogyan csináljam. Aztán hirtelen fölé hajoltam. „Sajnálom. Remélem, nem gyűlölsz majd. Ez most egy darabig nagyon fog fájni. Sajnálom." Suttogtam a fülébe, majd megharaptam, először a nyakánál az ütőeret, majd mindkét csuklóját. Éreztem édes vérének ízét a számban, hallottam magamban a szörnyet felüvölteni, mikor létezésem óta először haraptam meg egy embert. Kezdett rajtam eluralkodni, de ekkor agyamba villant Elizabet smaragdzöld, könyörgő tekintete és megálltam. Ekkor Edward szeme felpattant és felüvöltött kínjában. A fájdalom kezdte átjárni a testét. Ekkor eszembe jutott a Morfium, amit magammal hoztam. Gyorsan beadtam neki, hátha enyhíthetem vele a fájdalmait. Edward néha hangosabban, néha halkabban kiabált fájdalmában. Elkezdődött. Három nap és Edward Mason vámpír lesz.

Nekem vissza kellett mennem a kórházba, hogy elintézzek pár dolgot, így Edwardot felvittem az emeleti hálószobába és az ágyra fektettem. A szobaajtót bezártam, bár tudtam a kínjai még napokig tartanak majd. Szerencsére a város legvégében, közel az erdőhöz laktam, így nem hallja meg senki Edward kínlódásának hangjait. Gyorsan a háztetőkön át visszaosontam a kórházba. Senki nem vette észre az eltűnésemet. Gyorsan megírtam Edward halotti bizonyítványát. Vége. Edward Anthony Mason 1918 szeptember 12.-én elhunyt. Még elrendeztem pár dolgot és fáradtságra hivatkozva szabadságot vettem ki. Senki nem kérdezett semmit. Így reggelre már ismét otthon voltam. Edward kínok közt fetrengett az ágyon, illetve már alig tudtam az ágyon tartani, így jobbnak láttam leteríteni egy vastag plédet a szőnyegre, és arra fektettem a fiút. Leültem mellé a földre és megfogtam a kezét, ami egyre hidegebb lett.

„ Edward minden rendben, már csak két nap és vége. Nem lesz több fájdalom. Tarts ki." Beszéltem hozzá, bár nem tudtam hallja e. A napok egybefolyva teltek én pedig végig ott ültem vele. Meséltem neki a vámpírlétről, a szabályokról, az életemről, az elveimről és az életmódomról. Edward mind kevésbé kiabált, néha órákig csak csendesen vergődött vagy csak feküdt. A szíve min lassabban és lassabban vert, a teste egyre keményebb és hidegebb lett. Az utolsó napon már csak csendesen nyöszörgött aztán végleg elcsendesedett. A szíve egy utolsót dobbant majd megállt. Feszülten figyeltem az arcát. Hirtelen felpattantak a szemei és egy vérvörös szempár meredt rám. Aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpattant és a legtávolabbi sarokba húzódott és onnan nézett rám. Edward az újszülött vámpír. Az első teremtésem.

5


End file.
